


Just a silly joke

by Honey_Malt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Denial, Help, I don't know what I'm doing, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy's Dead!, cry, dead tommy, i'm doing this instead of studying for my government test, im in fucking pain, tommy was my comfort streamer but now he's dead so i'm writng ranboo, tubbo and ranboo are in denial, tubbo is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Malt/pseuds/Honey_Malt
Summary: "Ranboo- did, did Sam tell you it was a prank?"~~~Ranboo tells Phil and Technoblade about the prank Sam pulled. They don't seem to think it was just a prank.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 354





	Just a silly joke

**Author's Note:**

> This is so rushed but I have a lot of fucking emotions.

Ranboo knows he doesn't have the best memory. Maybe that's why he didn't tell Phil and Techno right away. But Phil and Techno don't need to know everything, even if the prank Sam had pulled was cruel and mean and not very funny. Even if he had promised to tell them if something upset him. They didn't need to know everything.

Besides, there was no way Tommy was actually dead. No way! He and Tubbo had talked about it, even seriously considered it for a second, but Tommy couldn't die! Not in such an anticlimatic way, not when things were finally okay. So it had to be a prank. A mean prank, but Sam had pulled pranks like that before, making him and Tubbo think Micheal, their wonderful piglin son, was dead. 

That had been upsetting. This was upsetting. But any day, Tommy would emerge from the prison, and everyone would laugh, and everything would be fine.

So, no, Ranboo wouldn't tell Phil or Techno about the not very nice prank that Sam had pulled unless they asked.

(He didn't expect them to actually ask)

~~~

Ranboo broke his silent promise during dinner, something Phil had insisted they have together every night that everyone is home. Phil said it was so they could bond, and talk about their day, which seemed nice to Ranboo. It had taken awhile for Techno to allow him into his house, but it was nice to have a homecooked meal with his friends.

Somehow he forgot that going to dinner to talk about your day, actually meant talking about your day.

It started out fine, Ranboo rambling about his and Tubbo's motel, and how Micheal was doing and how they had spent nearly the entire day together, and how Sam had called them to the prison and pulled a not-very-nice prank, but it was okay-

"Wait. Sam did what?" 

Ranboo startled at Phil's worry laced question and Techno's barely hidden concerned look. Oh, yeah, he hadn't wanted to tell them about the prank.

Maybe he still wouldn't.

"Oh, it wasn't that big of a deal. He had me, Tubbo and Jack- you know Jack Manifold, right? Anyways, we all went to the prison, and Sam did his prank, and we laughed it off. Oh, but did you know that Tubbo has a-"

"Ranboo," Techno cuts him off, "If Sam is being rude, you need to tell us. We can talk to him."

Ranboo gulps. It didn't really sound like Techno wanted to just 'talk.'"It wasn't- It wasn't that big a deal, it's fine, you know? He apologized, and Tubbo and I went back to Bee and Boo-"

Phil interupts him again"What was the prank?" 

"What?"

"What was the prank? No offense Ranboo, but you aren't really the best at standing up for yourself."

"Oh, um, He- he said that Dream- that Dream had ki-killed Tommy. But that's silly, right? Because Tommy and Dream were in the prison, so there's no way for Tommy to die. The prison is safe! It really wasn't very nice of Sam though- he even sent out a message to make it look like Tommy had died. It really scared Tubbo, but we figured out it was a prank after Sam left. Tubbo's actually going to ask him how he managed to post the the fake message later. But it's really not that big of a- uh..." Ranboo cut his rambling off at the shocked faces of Phil and Technoblade.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Ranboo- did, did Sam tell you it was a prank?"

Ranboo pondered the question for a moment.

"Well no, but there's no way it couldn't be. Right? I mean, he looked really sad when we saw him later, but that may be because we told him it wasn't a funny- a funny prank... but... but he seemed sad before that too..."

There's silence as Phil buries his face in his hands with a stifled sob and Technoblade stares at him wide-eyed. 

"...It was a prank, right? Tommy- Tommy's not actually dead, right?"

"Ranboo... maybe it's best if you go back to your house for a bit."

He nods at Phil's words, pushing his chair back and stumbling back to his house. Dogboo curls up next to him as he collapses, tears burning down his face.

"There's no way, no way, Tommy is Tommy, he's so strong. Noway, no way, no no no, nonononono, Tommy can't be dead, no, no, no no nonononononono"

A loud wail rips out of Ranboo's throat.

~~~

In snowy log cabin, a young boy with ram horns and burn scars cries as the tranparent apparation of his best friend tried to comfort him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy's stream fucking broke me man. I was ready to catch up on school work just to break down over minecraft characters. I'm still in shock, like holy shit that was not how I though that stream would go.


End file.
